


backstage pass

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [75]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Urophagia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Piers may have a bias, but Gloria is his favorite.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Poll Fics [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 32





	backstage pass

It could be a personal bias, since she’s also his girlfriend, but Gloria is hands down the best groupie that Piers has ever had. But even with his bias, he thinks that she would still be the best, for a wide variety of reasons, that go even further than how she is in bed.

Ever since Marnie took over the gym, giving him time to actually focus on music, things have taken off pretty well, but having the champion herself as his number one fan definitely helps things. As hard as it is for him to believe, he was already pretty popular before he had the chance to put all of his focus into it, but having time to focus and having Gloria at every show has caused his popularity to skyrocket.

A lesser man would worry that everyone secretly hated him and only liked him because Gloria was already there, but since Piers has spent years thinking everyone secretly hates him, even before he met her or she became the champion, he doesn’t spend much time dwelling on that.

But, in addition to bringing him a lot of extra attention, Gloria supports him in ways that most fans- hell, even most girlfriends, probably- wouldn’t. He keeps her backstage as much as he possibly can, because she can help him out whenever he finds himself in certain predicaments, faster than any other solution. Or maybe not; maybe he just says that to excuse why he does it so often.

Tonight is going to be one of those nights, he already knows. He has a short break coming up, just one more song to get through, but his bladder has been aching for a while now, and each movement he makes jostles him so much that it’s torturous. Piers knows that he’s going to have to ask Gloria for her help, not that she would have any complaints about that. This was her idea to begin with, the first time she noticed his desperate backstage dashes.

She may be young, but she sure as hell isn’t innocent, and she has steadily gotten her hooks in him. It’s not that he wasn’t kinky before her, but he hadn’t assumed she would bring her own kinks to the table, and always thought he would have to dial things back with her, not that she would crank things up as much as possible. But she took him by surprise, and now he finds himself looking forward to this, to the point that he doesn’t do anything to prevent himself from ending up like this during a show.

Soon enough, he is able to rush backstage, a short break before his fans will be demanding more, but for now, he has Gloria waiting for him. Piers is at the point where he’s struggling to walk, and it’s all he can do to get her alone before he loses the battle he’s been fighting. Honestly, he might be a little too careless in his excitement to do this; if he doesn’t start watching it, he might find himself in a position where he isn’t able to wait until he can get backstage, and with the tight pants he wears, there would be no hiding something like that from the crowd.

But it’s so hard to think about cutting back when he sees the eager look on her face as he grabs her by the wrist and drags her off to be alone. Really, he knows he could just go to the bathroom like a normal person in the same amount of time, but still he justifies this by saying that that’s impossible, and that Gloria is doing him a favor. The first time, the venue really didn’t have anything easily accessible with the amount of time he had and she really was helping him out, but things have taken off since then, and that is no longer the case.

Even so, he pushes that out of his mind as he says, “Need a favor, Gloria.” He says it like this every time, and her eyes light up and she gets down on her knees, not needing any further urging.

“Is it that bad?” she murmurs while she undoes his belt, and he nods, groaning.

“It’d really be a big help,” he replies, and once she has his pants unzipped, he reaches down so that he can aim. There’ve been plenty of messes in the past, but as long as she is the only one, they can hide it, but ordinarily, she is so eager that she never lets him spill a drop.

Tonight is no different, and she opens her mouth wide, and Piers sighs and relaxes as he begins to piss into his girlfriend’s mouth. Gloria’s eyes drift shut, a blissful expression on her face as she takes it, and Piers groans, wondering how the hell he got to be so lucky. It’ll definitely be hard to cut back, knowing that he has this to look forward to, and even the way his bladder continues to ache even after being empty, the strain taking its toll, is not enough to discourage him.

“We’ve got a little more time,” he mumbles, and without missing a beat, Gloria wraps her lips around his cock, already growing hard in her mouth, and gets to work. He absentmindedly puts a hand on the back of her head, relaxing and exhaling, glad that he has someone like her to offer him so much support.

A lot of fans show up for a chance to see the champion, always tucked away backstage because those are the benefits that she gets, but they have no idea her real reason for staying backstage. Their relationship isn’t even public yet, she just claims to be a huge fan of his, but he’s sure her public image would be irreparable if their fans knew she stayed backstage to drink his piss and suck him off, that all of that was at her own suggestion.

They don’t have a lot of time left, but he never lasts long with her, something that he would be more embarrassed about if this weren’t a matter of being quick. Gloria is soon bobbing her head, moaning around him as she does it, and Piers groans again, his grip in her hair tightening. Just a little bit longer now, and his resolve is already crumbling, so he decides not to fight it, relaxing again as he comes down his favorite fan’s throat.

He takes a moment to catch his breath while she gets his pants back in order, the absolute angel, and then she’s wishing him good luck for the rest of the night and sending him on his way. She will be waiting for him after the fact, when they can really have some fun together, and he looks forward to that just as much as he’d looked forward to meeting up with her backstage.

Gloria is his favorite, no doubt about that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
